Vocalypse
by Sketchy Tetra
Summary: When Luka blew it, nothing was the same. The zombie apocalypse has begun and it's up to the vocaloids to fix mistakes, stay alive, and cure the world. Join them in this extreme journey to peace. (Hey, this is some serious stuff! 030)
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm sure there are many others, but here! A vocaloid zombie apocalypse story!

~MIKU'S P.O.V.~

_So this is the world now… Struggle for food, alongside that, energy, and without energy now, you're in trouble._

_Sighing, I set my arms on the balcony rail before me, staring at the atrocious, demolished city below me._

_The city that used to be Tokyo._

_To my best friend, who started this destruction, why? Why couldn't you have held it in a bit longer, maybe forever?_

_Why would you want to morph all living things into these morbid beasts? To each of these she'd shrug, I'm very disappointed with her, there's no recovery to this trauma._

I remember as if it took place hours ago, her and Gumi growling at each other about the apocalypse, the greenette stamping off as my comrade proceeded to her unusually evil deed that I attempted to stop, but was ignored. A shivering body sets their head on my shoulder, Teto, who has gone permanently insane,

"I n-need… French Bread…"

I stroked her spiral pigtails,

"Teto, they don't make that anymore…"

I softly spoke as she began to weep a bit, hugging my waist desperately. Then my eyes wandered to _her_. Sorry, I shouldn't say it like that, her, the one who started it all, Luka. Does she have any remorse for this life-changing event? I think not. Sometimes I wonder were the others are. I know for sure Luka and Teto are safe, me as well, and last time I checked, Len, Rin, and Kaito were with us. I turn around to find them sitting on the couch in the apartment we claim our base, quietly chatting. I wonder what Gumi said, about an antidote, would come true. That would be spectacular, no more damage, no more worry, no more of those disgusting zombies; undead cannibals that look awful and smell just as swell as they appear.

_I don't ask for much, but even if it's the last wish to be granted of not, I desire an end to this mayhem._

AN: That was deep, yeah? Anyway, please follow if you want more, this isn't a one-shot~!

and thanks Rhette, I don't want to go callin' this great literature with errors everywhere~!


	2. Chapter 2

~Neru's P.O.V.~

Not caring to look back, I sprinted for the car ahead, panting following me. Good, they were safe. I yanked on the door handle, panicking when it resisted to open, Meiko smashing a hole through the window, unlocking all the doors. Haku jumped in the passenger seat as I dove in the back, Meiko tossing the deceased body out, snatching its keys from the pocket, driving off. Why her?

"Hey, I thought I called shotgun!"

I joked, Meiko snickering a tad, Haku finding no humor in it, there goes our fun. I straightened up, concentrating on the road ahead.

On my few times of short break, I prefer to ponder what happened when I was in the basement. I stepped down for at most a brief 3 minutes, only to return up the steps to Haku unconscious and Meiko in a tizzy. I look out the window, and, surprise, the green grass is singed to black, zombies waltzing right toward us. It's truly amazing all the things that take place every second. Every second is it that a life can be modified, just like every second a miracle takes place. Every second is it that a car crashes, and this second it happened to be our vehicle. The tires wailed, leaving their tracks of curt pausing, blaring a warning that we already knew; your car is broken, smoke flowing out the front, all of us alive, yet injured as we fled the wreck.

"We should have never let you drive."

Haku sighed, limping away from the car, Meiko and I following. We had to get as far away from that boisterous walker summoner as we could manage.

So here we are in the complete dark with nothing but clothing and car keys, utterly exhausted, perfect. However, carrying on was our only good solution, we just had to keep to our sel-…Oh my… In the silhouette of moonlight, I spotted Meiko picking a bone with a ticked revived one.

"Come at me bro!"

She smirked, using only the pointed edge of her car keys as a weapon, accompanied by Haku and her dual sticks. The zombie lunged toward the brunette, as Haku thwacked it upside the head, stunning it as the tip of the car keys plunged into a fleshless hollow part of the fiend, resulting in a roar, Meiko getting intimidated off by its teeth. Making a U-turn, Meiko slid a leg under its awkward footing, making it fall as Haku stabbed its last life out of its forehead. I honestly did not want to even glance at the duo's victory. What were they thinking? Already damaged from the tragedy with our transportation, now killing a world-wide threat? Pssh. That's not right. If they're going to live, I suggest, Meiko, don't try killing yourself. Haku is a great friend of yours, she'll fight alongside you, and in the end, it isn't one life sacrificed, another might just have to go down with it. Besides, this mess wasn't our fault, why solve it by choice unless our mortal lives depended on it?

We wander, stars our company and sanity, moon tranquilizing, no place in particular. I loathe long pointless travels of the sort, it makes me feel as if we were zombies. The human; often loving, emotion packed, safe beings, probably never wanted to become one of these. Just like us three, we never wanted our car to bust, but have a much better goal than those monsters, who plan to slaughter all things good and pure in the world while we want to stop them. Even though we have different mindsets, our paths lead the same way, nowhere. I assist Haku up a tree for the night, thank goodness we were in a forest the zombies are too dumb and weak to climb trees… I think. Drawing tree branches together, I lay my head back, nervous where our journey trails next…


	3. Chapter 3

~GUMI'S POV~

Study, write, test, repeat, on and on. I don't remember the last time I had a bit of shut-eye, but now it sounds like bliss as I began to nod off once more.

_Nope, not yet Gumi! after you end this peaceful!_

I take this back when I go over my progress, very poor. How to go about this? I could just hightail out of this lab I found with luck, letting everything and everyone die... Hell naw! I had to resume my long tedious research, in this dark dank dilapidated building, corpses laying where ever they pleased, fourtunately dead, going step by step, until BAM! An even quicker way is to throw a bunch of random stuff together, record it, and hope it works...hmm. Not thinking as clearly as I normally do, I decide to mix the unknown. With in a matter of wasted minutes, my serum is complete. Morphing it to a liquid, I add water, heating the combination, speaking to Dell,

"I think I came up with a tonic..."

I mumbled, Dell examining my limp self,

"M... Alright."

He hustled outside in search of an undead test subject, I put the steamed medication in a jar, capping it. I would never inject it, you may as well burn everything you hold dear, throwing yourself in there along with everything else dying along with it.

"Oh, Gumi,"

I spun around looking a bit more frustrated than desired, finding VY2,

"for a moment, I thought you were one of them! Are you ok?"

He sat himself next to me, I scooted closer,

"Oh yes, just a bit tired..."

I grumbled groggy, eyes barely ajar, then alert,

"We've got a crazy one!"

I jumped up, hearing the excited, hoarse yelp waking me up, picking up the sealed container, opening it in the zombie's face, skittering off, observing the outcome from a distance. The bare fingers were replaced with large claws, one sword for each finger as I huddled closer under a work desk, Gakupo walking in, alarmed by the shout,

"Gumi?"

He frantically turned to me, finding me energy depleted, and comprehending the situation, upper cutting and stunning the demon, Dell dragging the failure out, letting it run off in the surrounding woods, cutting down any tree it passed.

"What's wrong Gumi bear?"

Gakupo pulled me out of the protection of the table,

"Mn..."

Was my only response.

It was hard enough to manage my eyes to an awake slit. Gakupo looked close to tears, holding my powerless body up to his chest,

"I'm sorry you're like this sister..."

He apologized,

"It's fine Gaku-chan."

I yawned, he was being way too dramatic. If I'm only worn, how would he react to me dead, injured, or even worse, one of te sick? Oh, he'd never be the same, he's crazy enough talking to his purple vegetable, Eggy. My eyelids draped, Gakupo still captivating me in his embrace, impatient, I sighed,

"Bro, let me go."

Nodding with acceptance, the purplenette set me down to rest, striding over to the other two, chatting silently.

Out of all people, Luka. Rumored to be intelligent, kind, and hey, she probably still is, just a bit warped and has lost it slightly. Man, I'm too optimistic! Yet if it wasn't for this trait, I'd probably already be gone. Augh, I shouldn't think, this is my break! I snap out of thought, getting back to my much-needed sleep, hoping when I wake for no surprises.


End file.
